There is known a semiconductor light emitting device in which an n-type semiconductor layer, a light emitting layer, a p-type semiconductor layer, and a translucent electrode are stacked on a substrate. The translucent electrode and the n-type semiconductor layer are provided with respective electrodes. In such a semiconductor light emitting device, light generated in the light emitting layer is extracted outside through the translucent electrode or the substrate. However, the problem is that the light extraction efficiency decreases due to attenuation of light.